More Than Evil
by MissGorey
Summary: There's a new villain in town, and she just happens to become obsessed with Megamind. There's only one problem, he's no longer evil. To what lengths will this villain go to return Megamind to his evil state of mind? Will Roxanne ever forgive Megamind after the truth is revealed? And in the end, who's life will he choose to save: the evil seductress or Roxanne? RATED M! No kiddies!
1. 1 - Temptress

_Hello guys :) This is my second attempt at a Megamind fan fiction. My first was was a rather cute and fluffy one, but this one is a bit darker and sinister. It is rated M FOR A REASON. If you do not want to read about Megamind having sex with a kinky villain seductress, then turn back now. NO kiddies! Anyway, as you read it may seem that it's going a bit slow, but I promise that after chapter 7 things will get VERY, VERY interesting! Until then, enjoy the fun sexy-times._

* * *

The room was very dark, and the only thing that could be seen in the pitch black was a glowing monitor screen. Within it a man and woman danced upon the stage while being cheered on by the crowd. A large boombox was parading around with the support of a strange robot playing a retro pop song, adding to the idiocy that was taking place. The woman in the chair slammed her fist against the metal desk before her as the colorful man on the stage hugged the woman beside him. He lifted her into his arms and she kissed his cheek playfully.

"God-damned wretch!"

The woman spun around in her black leather chair and stood, the dim lights finally bringing some definition to her facility. She wore a long, tight black dress made of what looked like plastic and a pair of black stiletto knee boots. The dress clung to her body, and looked as if it were going to rip at the low v-neck line and the high cut to the side against her hip. Her nails were long and sharp, painted black to match her short, shaggy black hair. When she moved her every curve swayed along with her steps; she was a sight to behold, but one to fear. She had recently taken it upon herself to move her home base here, to Metro city. She had been watching the citizens for quite some time, and the past few weeks were of a major interest to her. There was but one person in all of the mess that she had eventually fixed her eyes on. He was as evil as she, and he was perfect. 'Was' because he no longer fit that role. He had become a hero to rescue that pathetic reporter woman – the woman she loathed.

As the woman in black made her way to the back of her lab, she entered a room full of strange devices. At one end seemed to be a modernized rack of medieval times. At the other end she had attached shackles to the wall, and across the way a black, round leather bed adorned with white silken sheets. Her smile oozed with poison as she gazed upon her room of torturous devices. She had made it all for him, back when he was everything she adored. Now... now that bitch had changed him. He had become soft, and that would have to change quickly.

"Don't worry, Megamind. I'll save you from that awful woman. You were never meant to be that way, and I will help you come to your senses."

* * *

"So Megamind, now that you're the hero of Metro city, what do you plan to do?"

Roxanne smiled widely at her greatest friend, awaiting his answer with anticipation. He flinched and cleared his throat, clearly unsure of the proper answer. He turned to his companion, Minion, who was a fish in a bowl atop a robot body.

"Minion, what was first on the agenda?"

"Uh... I believe we were going to repair most of the damage caused by Titan, sir."

"Ah, yes! First on the agenda, I plan to clean up Metrocity."

"Sounds like a great first step. Is there anything you'd like to say to the former hero of Metro city?"

Megamind smiled and gripped the podium.

"I'm gonna miss those fights, old friend."

The crowd cheered, and Megamind made his way off of the stage. Roxanne came to join him quickly after, hugging him tightly.

"You were great, everyone loves you. I still can't believe how much you've changed. Being good really suits you."

"Well, I do look good in white, don't I?"

Roxanne giggled and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then ran off toward her van. Megamind started to follow, but stopped short.

"Is that all I get?"

She giggled and hopped into the vehicle, then drove it around to meet him.

"Yes, Megamind. That's all you get. Now, go get used to your new office."

He stood there with a hopeless smile on his face, then made his way back up the steps to the stage and into the Metro man museum. He took his time wandering the halls, thinking about everything that had happened. He had changed so much in so short a time. Even he was surprised and honestly a bit bothered by it. He had been evil all of his life, a criminal mastermind who constantly toyed with ideas of destruction. For him to become so... good... in so short a time felt strange. He was happy that he was now getting the attention he had desired throughout his life, but what was there to do now? He had no heroes to challenge, as he was now the hero, and he had no nemesis or evil to go against. He would spend his days in complete boredom, sitting in his office talking with minion, hanging out with Roxanne.

Roxanne.

His mood heightened. At least now he stood a fighting chance with Roxanne, his one true love, the only love he had ever experienced. He doubted she could ever put her full trust in him because of what had happened in the past between them (he sort of stole Bernard's persona to date her, after all). He was still going to try though, and with that resolve, he exited the museum to check out his new office.

* * *

Later that evening Megamind was interrupted by Minion, who came waltzing into his office with a notebook.

"You have a call, sir. It's a woman asking for you. She didn't give a name, however it sounded very important."

"It's not Roxanne?"

"I don't believe so, sir. Maybe you should take this call."

Megamind looked at Minion suspiciously and picked up his phone, his desk still looking the same as it had when he ruled Metro city as a villain. He was still Megamind after all, and it was just his personal style. You could still be the good guy and enjoy a bit of Goth-style décor.

"Ollo? May I ask who's speaking?"

"_Megamind, is that you? Oh, how I've longed to hear your voice. I've been waiting for this for some time. Are you alone?"_

Megamind quietly shooshed Minion out of the room, and once the doors had closed he returned his attention to the conversation.

"Yes, why does this matter? Who are you?"

"_One of your biggest admirers, you could say. I've been watching you."_

"Okay, now you're just sounding creepy stalkerish."

"_Sorry about that. I suppose it does sound a bit strange. Can I ask a simple request?"_

"It depends. What is your request?"

"_Meet me at the border of Metro city, near the parking garage. I'll be waiting for you there at 8 tonight. Please come, I only want to speak to you."_

"I presume you're going to tell me that you'll be alone?"

Megamind felt an adrenaline rush. Maybe his new life wouldn't be so boring after all. He had only just begun his life as a hero, and he already had some sort of mystery on his hands. Rather, a mystery woman who was an admirer. Things were about to get interesting.

"_Of course. I wouldn't want anyone hearing our little exchange. Besides, it would be nice for it to be just the two of us."_

"Your seductions won't work with me. A hero has a much stronger constitution than that!"

As much as Megamind wanted it to be that way, he was blushing like an idiot. No girl had ever dared to flirt with him before, let alone invite him to meet her alone at night in a secluded area.

"_But you will come?"_

"I will meet you there tonight, but don't attempt anything funny. I am the hero of Metrocity, after all, I have the ability to do- to do terrible things!"

"_And that's what I love about you. Your terrible, terrible ways. See you later, sweetheart."_

The phone line went idle as Megamind sat frozen in his chair. Minion knocked lightly before opening the doors to the office once more, figuring it safe to enter due to the sudden silence.

"An interesting call, I take it?"

He watched as the phone fell from Megamind's hand, which was still frozen in place by his ear. When he found his ability to move once more, Megamind looked over at Minion, a smile slowly creeping onto his face.

"This is excellent, Minion! The game is afoot!"

Ignoring the fact that Megamind had just made a terrible Sherlock Holmes reference, Minion leaned over his desk with a look of warning.

"Boss, no offense, but this is certainly no time to be careless. The city has just crowned you as their new hero; we have to be careful not to stray from that side."

"Do you not trust me, old friend? I've changed. I have a chance with Roxanne if I stay the good guy. Why would I want to screw that up?"

"I don't know, sir. Whatever is up should be handled with utmost caution. Just be careful boss."

"Come now Minion, I have learned the error of my ways. I highly doubt there is anything to worry about. I'll be leaving here tonight at 7:30. Please lock up if you head back home."

* * *

Walking the streets at night brought back old memories for Megamind. When he was evil he did it quite often, as he could easily hide himself under the cover of darkness to go for a small, relaxing walk. Now he could go wherever whenever he pleased. It was a wonderful feeling, but a part of him missed the thrill of it all. Being good had its perks, definitely had its perks ('Roxanne'), but that was all there was. He looked up at the city sky. Not many stars could be seen, but that was the unfortunate price of living in a city. Of course, the stars were much more visible in the park at this time of night, but to see them alone was something Megamind did not desire. Roxanne's name popped into his head once more. He had to gain the courage to ask her on a date at some point, and made the resolve to do so tomorrow afternoon when she got off of work. They would see the stars together.

Caught up in his thoughts, Megamind nearly walked past the meeting place for the night. He stepped around the building and searched through the darkness, but saw nothing. After waiting for a few minutes he sighed.

"What a waste. I honestly thought there was going to be some excitement."

As soon as he finished his sentence, the sound of heels could be heard clacking on the hard ground. Megamind turned in the direction of the sound to see a woman of average height and curvy build coming into one of the lights overhead. He swallowed hard as he gazed upon her, her brown eyes glistening in the glow of soft luminescence. She came close enough to touch him and reached out a hand, sliding the back of it across his cheek.

"Oh Megamind, finally I get to meet with you. I was your biggest fan, you know."

"W-was?"

His eyes slid down to her chest where her breasts were practically popping out of the low neckline. She watched him and giggled, moving her arms to cross under her breasts, puffing them up higher.

"I'm up here, handsome."

He closed his eyes and shook his head to clear it, then attempted to portray the look of a brave hero confronting an enemy. He stared into her eyes with a look of defiance, his arms at his sides. Deep inside he was crumbling.

"Your attempts to seduce me will not work, temptress. I have a stronger constitution than that."

The woman giggled and slid her leg forward slightly, revealing her bare skin.

"Temptress, huh? I'm flattered you find me attractive enough to use the term. Actually, it sounds like an excellent name for a villain, wouldn't you say?"

"Villain? You?"

"Maybe. What if I was?"

The woman dropped her arms and began walking around Megamind, her mind games only beginning. His large green eyes followed her cautiously. She just had to bring up the 'V' word.

"If you were, then I would have to stop you, of course."

"Oh really now? Weren't you a villain yourself not so long ago?"

"I've changed. I just didn't want to be the bad guy anymore."

"Because the bad guy never wins, and he never gets the girl, right?"

"Exactly. Where are you getting to with all of this, anyway?"

The woman stopped behind Megamind and leaned forward, whispering by his ear.

"What if you could be evil _and_ get the girl?"

His insides quivered, and his curiosity was sparked. He had to think of Roxanne. She was his sole reason for being a hero. She made him win, made him feel love for the first time. Was she the only reason, though? He searched his mind, but couldn't think of anything else that would have made him want to be the good guy. Maybe the idea sounded amazing at first, but after it had actually happened, there was no longer any thrill. Roxanne! He had to think of Roxanne!

"Think about it, Megamind. You would feel that thrill again. You could restore your old home, rebuild what you had. It would be exciting. Wouldn't it be wonderful to be able to sneak around the streets again, to be able to feel that rush when you caused something bad to happen. When you succeeded in killing Metro man... Remember that feeling?"

"How long have you been watching me, exactly?"

"For a while."

The woman came back around to face him directly.

"I have something I want to show you. Follow me, I think you'll find it interesting."


	2. 2 - Loss of Purity

Megamind followed the woman against his better judgment, but his curiosity was too strong. It was already becoming dangerous. He knew the truth of the situation was that it wasn't going to be good. He had no idea who this mysterious woman was or why she was so interested in him. He had never met any woman who would have pursued him for so long, and that idea alone intrigued him further. For some reason he felt like he was betraying Roxanne, but there was no harm in checking out what this woman had to show him, and then returning to forget about it later. His heart sank. There wasn't even anything between him and Roxanne to betray, other than friendship. He even wondered if she thought of him as anything more.

He found himself in an older building and wondered if this was all some elaborate joke. His mouth dropped open as the dim lights came on with a loud thud.

"Welcome to my home. I hope you can make yourself comfortable."

It was as if he had walked into some sophisticated BDSM club. There was a throne-like chair in the middle of the room. It was made of black and white leather, a small table beside it holding two goblets full of red liquid. Hanging from the ceiling across the room were all sorts of medieval weaponry including maces, metal bats with sharp spikes on them, and many other things. At the very front of the room was a professional setup of monitors and a metal desk, a black leather chair sitting in front of it all.

"What is this?"

The woman laughed and sat in her throne-like chair, taking one of the goblets and offering it to Megamind. He walked over to her, his eyes wandering about the room as he accepted the wine.

"I apologize for the lack of seating. It isn't often I entertain guests."

"I wouldn't think so. How long, exactly, has this been here?"

"Oh, not long."

She leaned forward to show off her cleavage and took a sip of wine.

"However, it was long enough to become completely obsessed with you."

Once again Megamind's eyes froze upon her bosom, his cup stuck against his lips as his mobility was once again restrained. She giggled and twirled her goblet around.

"Am I distracting you, Mr. Hero?"

Megamind took a deep breath and a sip of his wine.

"Y-yes, hero. I am a hero. I can't- am not swayed by your attempts to arou- sway me."

The woman laughed loudly, the humor of the moment too much to bear. She had him in her clutches at this point, which was right where she wanted him.

"Aren't you curious about all of my little toys? I know they're nothing like yours, but it's what I enjoy."

"I would hardly call these toys, they're more like torture devices, really. I prefer the usual alligators in a pit or laser beam."

"Hmmm, interesting."

She lowered her eyes and leaned to the side on her elbow, watching Megamind with curiosity. He was beginning to come back around, it seemed.

"Yes, I've put many of my inventions to good use. Only once have they proven to be a great success, however."

"It's amusing how you still speak of these things as if you hadn't been away from them for a day."

Megamind stilled his wandering mind and came to his senses. He was a hero now and not a villain. He shouldn't have followed that woman back to this place. He was finally getting an inkling as to what she was trying to do. His heart leaped into is throat.

"Why do you want me to return to my old ways? Who are you?"

"Finally, he asks!"

The woman jumped down from her chair and approached Megamind. Taking him by the hand she led him into another dimly lit room and threw him onto the black bed in the middle. He stared wide-eyed at the contraptions in each of the corners and on the walls. He even caught a small glimpse of a whip before he jerked his head to look at the woman who was now crawling over him.

"Now wait a minute, this is hardly the time to be doing these things, I don't even know who you are!"

"Since you must know, My real name is Mae, but you may call me Temptress."

"Temptress... I'm already interested in someone else, so I really should be going."

He glanced at an invisible watch on his arm.

"Yes, it's exactly my bed time. I hate to cut this short, but I really must go. The city is so demanding, you know!"

He laughed nervously before his hands were pinned to the bed. Mae looked into his eyes, hers full of anger.

"Don't you dare mention that's whore's name in front of me! She doesn't want anything to do with you, she's only playing with your heart!"

Mae's eyes softened and she caressed the side of Megamind's face.

"She's only going to hurt you. I don't want to see you get hurt."

Megamind's heart sank. It was a possibility that Roxanne was only toying with his emotions so as not to hurt him, and it made him wonder what she really thought of him.

"You don't know that for certain."

"Of course I do, sweetheart. It happens all the time. I've seen it many times. You should focus on someone who takes you seriously. A like-mind."

Megamind's eyes closed and he sighed as Mae pressed her lower body against him, her tight dress leaving nothing to the imagination. When he spoke his voice was low and sluggish.

"And who might you be referring to, may I ask?"

"Why me, of course."

He smirked and forced a small laugh.

"How did I know that was going to be your answer. You are quite the temptress, aren't you?"

"You haven't seen anything yet."

Mae leaned down and kissed Megamind deeply, their breath mingling until their faces grew warm from the heat. When they pulled apart a small string of saliva connected their tongues. Mae smiled at him and ran a hand up his chest.

"You've never been with a woman in this way, have you?"

He blushed.

"Do you really want an honest answer?"

"No, it's alright. I can already tell you're a virgin. We'll have to fix that."

Mae slowly crawled down his body until she disappeared from his view.

"W-wait! Isn't this moving a bit too fast? Maybe we should go out on a date, or go shopping together or- Oh..."

Megamind drew in a sharp breath and gripped the sheets beneath him. A curious new sensation began to slither up his pelvis and into his stomach. He had never felt anything like it before. It was exhilarating; his body was swimming with complete pleasure and heat. Mae crawled back up his body licking her lips. When their eyes met she smiled.

"You're in for quite a night, my love. That is, unless, you still wish to return home. I wouldn't want to interfere with your duties as the hero of Metro city."

As she rose from the bed Megamind quickly grabbed her wrist and held her there.

"I... don't think they'll mind if I play hooky for just one day. I mean, they can't get mad at their hero can they?"

Mae regained her position over him and straddled his hips. She began to slowly grind against him.

"A small taste of pleasure and you're already turning into such a naughty boy. That's not something a hero would do, you know."

Megamind lifted his hands and set them on Mae's hips. His mind was too clouded to think clearly.

"You can still be a hero and get away with a bit of evil every now and then."

* * *

Megamind was still asleep when he heard a pounding on his bedroom door. Minion burst in without a word and flung open the blinds causing Megamind to pull the blanket over his head.

"Oh, what is it, Minion?"

"It's past noon, sir! You were supposed to be at the town hall an hour ago!"

"Past noon?"

Megamind gasped and sat up quickly and nearly fell back over form the head rush. He looked down to see that he was still in the clothing he wore out last night. Minion watched him with curiosity as he crawled out of bed, his hand on his head.

"We can't reschedule the interview for tomorrow?"

"Oh no, sir. Roxanne has been waiting for you. I believe she's starting to get a bit angry."

"Oh god, Roxanne!"

Megamind slid his hand down his face and remembered the events of the night previous. His eyes widened at the realization that he had given up his virginity to some woman he had only met hours ago. Not to mention the fact that she was a villain, and he a hero.

"What have I done, Minion...?"

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't catch that?"

Megamind looked up at his companion with his hand still over his mouth and shook his head as a light blush lit up his cheeks.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing. I need to change, please tell Roxanne I'll be there shortly."

"Right. I'll be waiting there for you, boss."

Megamind watched as Minion exited the room and stood to change his clothing. His mind was spinning with the images of leather, caresses, sighs, and reminders of sensations that would make anyone blush. He felt himself reacting to the memories in a strange way, but shook his head and took a deep breath.

"No! I shall not allow myself to be defeated by that evil Temptress!"

* * *

Throwing his high-collared cape on, Megamind stepped out into the sunlight and walked down the streets of Metro city. He yawned loudly and rubbed his head. There was no way in hell he could look at Roxanne today. He was having a hard enough time even thinking about her. He had betrayed her even though there was nothing more but friendship between them. He was supposed to be the good guy, and on his second day he had already done something really, really bad. He had slept with a villain, a freaky Gothic BDSM woman that was obsessed with him for some unknown reason. He laughed to himself. He sort of liked that style himself, anyway. He had a thing for spikes and leather as well, but never in that manner. She had been something else. Temptress, was it? He still hadn't figured out why she gave him her real name. That was usually a no-no for villains. Megamind sighed and walked a bit faster. He was already thinking about last night too much. There was no way he could keep his head on straight at the conference today. He had to try.

As Megamind approached the town hall he ran up the steps, meeting Roxanne at the doors. She did not look pleased.

"Megamind! Where in the hell have you been?!"

"Woah, um... I accidentally overslept?"

It wasn't like Roxanne to curse, so her anger levels were most likely way off the charts. Megamind had seen her angry before and it wasn't pretty. Even when he was evil it frightened him.

"Whatever. Just get in there, the cameras have been waiting for you! This is not a good impression!"

Roxanne pushed Megamind through the doors and down the hall into his office, where some reporters were waiting. Minion was standing nervously behind the desk.

"Thank goodness you've made it, sir!"

Megamind took his place beside Minion and cleared his throat. His mind betrayed him as he attempted to offer an apology and a greeting to the members of the reporting teams present. A few citizens of Metro city were also waiting in the hall listening in on the coverage. Megamind managed to stumble through the first few questions, regaining his composure halfway through. He glanced over at Roxanne and noticed a strange look on her face. She was watching him carefully as if she knew something was up. He quickly averted his eyes back to the reporters before him and finished their questions (he hadn't known what to say to half of them; he wasn't the type to be prepared for anything).

As the reporters were exiting the room after the interview, Megamind noticed a familiar figure standing in the audience in the hall. His heart sped up and his eyes widened. Oh god, not her. However, there she was, Temptress in all her Gothic glory. She was wearing a skin-tight pair of black PVC pants and a white halter top made of the same material. She had a spiked collar around her neck and her hair was back in ponytails. She was also wearing a pair of rectangular glasses. She had on the same pair of heels she wore the night before as well. She smiled at Megamind and stepped into the room, glancing over at Roxanne (thankfully Roxanne hadn't noticed) and then back to her idol.

"Megamind! I'm new in town, hello. I've heard a lot about you. I wanted to give my congratulations on your victory over Titan, and your new title as hero of Metro city. I'm from a local University and I'm working on a project. Is there any way I could get you to take a look at these materials and then respond to them by tomorrow?"

Megamind's voice caught in his throat as he gazed upon the very same woman that had seduced him the night before. He had to say something soon. Roxanne was already staring at him with even more suspicion.

"Ah, yes. Th-thank you for this. I'll um... I'll look over these and get back to you."

Mae lowered her eyes and flashed him a seductive smile.

"If you could review them by tonight that would be great. My professor is a very impatient person."

Megamind diverted his eyes and faked a cough. Mae returned to her innocent facade and looked to Roxanne.

"Hello. I've seen you a lot on television. You are quite the reporter!"

Megamind felt as if he would faint at that point. The temptress was playing games now, and they were cruel ones at that. Even so, he couldn't help but steal a peek at her very tight pants. She played the part of a villain very well, better than he did in fact. Roxanne smiled and dropped her suspicions for the time being.

"Yes, I'm Roxanne, and thank you. What are you going to school for?"

"I'm taking Journalism classes. I'm an aspiring anchor woman as well. I suppose that's why I watch your reports so often."

"That's great to hear! If you ever need any help, just dial this number. It's the one I use for professional contacts only."

Roxanne scribbled a few numbers on a torn piece of paper and handed it to Mae. She folded it and put it into her pocket, lifting her hand to grasp Roxanne's firmly.

"Maybe we'll be partners some day, or rivals."

"Maybe. I look forward to that day. It was nice meeting you, but I really do have to go. Good luck with your studies."

Roxanne shot Megamind one last irritated glance and left the building. Once safely alone, Mae walked over to Megamind's desk and moved a few things aside to sit on the edge. He sighed deeply and sat back in his chair, closing his eyes. At least nothing bad had happened. He didn't know what he would have done if Roxanne had discovered what had went on between the two of them. Mae lifted her leg and leaned back, part of her hair falling across her face.

"Well, well... She is quite the looker. Now that I've seen her up close I can see what you like about her. I might steal her from you."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Why would I joke? I like women too, you know."

Megamind leaned forward on his desk and looked at its surface. This woman was definitely freaky, and he had already gotten involved with her. Damn, why hadn't she been around when he was evil?

"Why are you so interested in me? I mean, I'm blue, I have a big head, and I'm a failure at being a villain!"

"I don't care about any of that. Besides, I like your head. It's not often you come across one so large."

If Megamind had still been a virgin the sexual connotation of the remark would have escaped him, but unfortunately he understood the innuendo well enough. Mae laughed as he glanced up at her with childish eyes full of embarrassment. She leaned over and poked his nose playfully.

"You're so adorable, that's why I love you. Those eyes just make me want to pin you to the floor."

Megamind jumped up and slapped a hand over Mae's mouth and looked around nervously.

"Watch what you're saying! You don't know who could be lurking around the corner."

She moved his hand and giggle, then planted a quick kiss on his cheek. She then hopped off his desk and turned to leave.

"Meet me at my place tonight after you check out that envelope I gave you, okay?"

Megamind followed her to the door and stopped short, realizing that anyone could be watching.

"I refuse to play your villainous games, temptress! You can not manipulate Megamind!"

"Sir?"

Megamind jumped and spun around to see Minion standing right behind him.

"How... how long, exactly, have you been standing there?"

"I've just arrived, boss. I was assisting the newscast with their equipment."

"Ah, very good Minion, very good."

Megamind walked back into his office and grabbed the envelope laying on his desk. He knew he probably shouldn't open them right then and there, but once again his curiosity had gotten the better of him. He peeled open the top and pulled out the contents, only to shove them back in quickly. He did this a few more times before sinking into his chair and gazing at the images in the envelope. He flipped through each one slowly, blushing even worse as he got closer to the end.

"Oh... Oh now you're just playing unfair!"


	3. 3 - Persuasions and Seductions

Megamind found himself at the entrance of Mae's place once more that evening. He knew it was a bad idea, but he couldn't stop himself. Those pictures she had sent him earlier; they had driven him mad all day. He had continued to glance at them every now and again just to assure himself of their presence. Everything that had happened within the last 24 hours seemed like a strange dream. The mysterious call, then the meeting, then the mind-blowing sex... then the pictures. This woman was determined to drive him over the edge.

A voice began speaking from outside the building.

"Ah, Megamind! Please come in."

The door slid open and he entered slowly, unsure of what this woman could possibly have up her sleeve next. He walked over to her throne-like chair where she had seated herself some time before he arrived.

"Are you trying to torture me?!"

"Oh, so I'm assuming you liked my photography; my modeling?"

"Modeling?! It was straight up pornography, woman!"

Mae laughed and slid out of her chair. She was once again wearing her PVC dress and knee boots. He tried to back away as she neared him, but she reached out and grabbed the chest of his spandex shirt, jerking him forward to kiss him. Megamind's eyes closed slowly as he felt the rush, her mouth tasting of the sweet wine she had just consumed. They pulled away slowly, Mae pulling Megamind with her as she backed up to her chair. Turning him around, she pushed him onto the leather seat, climbing up onto her knees and straddling his hips. She looked down at him, the strap on her dress slowly sliding down her arm. She smiled sweetly and set her hand on the side of his face, then traced his lips with her fingers.

"Being on top of you is so exhilarating. I never thought I would ever get this chance... Oh, quit making those shy faces. They just make me want to fuck your brains out."

"You have quite a mouth on you, you know that, right?"

"Oh, I know. It can do wonderful things, just like it did last night. Don't you want to feel that again?"

Megamind groaned as Mae reached down and pressed her hand against him. Yes, he felt it again. That wonderful feeling that relaxed every muscle in his body. The feeling of arousal.

"Oh god yes. Can you- can you do that again?"

Mae smirked and bit her lip.

"Do... what?"

"Oh, come on, you know..."

"No, I don't. You'll have to tell me."

"You do know what I mean; you're just playing games!"

"It wouldn't be any fun if I didn't, sweetheart. I suppose since you're so shy I'll just have to take control."

"That sounds like a better idea, actually."

Mae slid off of the chair and lowered her head. Megamind glanced to the side to avoid her seductive gaze. It was a terribly embarrassing thing to do, but while he wanted to stop her, he just couldn't. If only she hadn't introduced him to such carnal pleasures he would be at home right now, dreaming of Roxanne. Of course he had to think of her at a time like this. Then again, Roxanne would never do anything like this for him, or anyone else probably. He suddenly drew in a sharp breath as he felt that wonderful warm, wet sensation.

"Woah..."

Mae's soft tongue slithered around him, her hot breath combined making him tense. He closed his eyes and attempted to speak. It was barely audible.

"Why... why did you tell me your real name?"

Mae lifted her head and replaced her mouth with her hand.

"Because I wanted you to know what to scream while I ravish you."

"You really are quite the... temptress."

"Yes. I enjoy it. Although, you're the only one I want right now."

Megamind went to respond and was rendered silent as Mae moved her hand faster. He clenched his teeth in an attempt to keep from moaning, but failed as he felt Mae's mouth around him once more. He then felt that intense euphoria surging through his pelvis.

"Wait... wait...!"

Mae stopped immediately and stood to crawl back over him. He groaned and looked up at her.

"I didn't mean it 'litrally'... It just sort of came out involuntarily."

Mae giggled at his enunciation of the word 'literally'.

"I'll let you have your release soon enough. I want you to do some things to me first."

"You... want me...to...?"

"Yes. I did everything last night, but now you have to try. You can't learn if you don't experiment."

"I... don't know if I can. Isn't that a bit embarrassing?"

"About as embarrassing as me sucking your-"

Megamind covered her mouth as his face lit up.

"Alright, alright. I'll try."

Mae sighed and took the hand covering her mouth and moved it down between her legs.

"I didn't wear any underwear tonight either, just to make it easier on you."

"You had this all planned out, didn't you?"

"Oh... you got me. I suppose so."

Mae was attempting to play innocent, but Megamind knew better than that. His fingers twitched as he held his hand frozen beneath her dress. He fought with himself for a few moments, then forced his hand to move. He closed his eyes and turned his head to the side as he slid two fingers up inside her. She gasped above him and moaned, rocking her hips as he moved his hand. It wasn't like he hadn't felt it before, but last time it wasn't with his hands. He peeked over at her rocking hips, his chest rising and falling quicker now as he felt her hot insides gripping at his fingers.

"Ah, yes! Do you like the way it feels?"

Mae leaned down and turned his head to kiss him as he continued moving his hand. As the kiss deepened, Megamind felt himself growing braver and moved his fingers faster, curving them up inside of her. Mae threw her head back as his thumb slid across the small bundle of nerves at her entrance. Noticing the effect that had, Megamind did it again, moving his thumb with his fingers.

"Don't stop... I'm almost there..."

"Almost there?"

"I'm coming...!"

She leaned forward, squeezing the back of the chair as her orgasm rushed through her senses. Once she came down from her high she leaned back, looking into Megamind's eyes.

"That was amazing."

He removed his fingers from inside of her and leaned back into the chair once more, his body once again relaxed, except for one part.

"Oh my, it looks like we need to do something about yours too. Although, I do feel like torturing you a bit more."

"Are you serious?"

"Oh, don't worry, you'll like this. You may have seen me naked in my pictures, but how would you like to see the real thing?"

"Oh god, I don't need anything more to disturb my thoughts during the day."

He covered his face with his clean hand, then peaked through his fingers.

"Well, I mean, if you insist there's nothing I can do."

"Yes, I do insist."

Mae stepped back off of the chair and stood before Megamind, slowly peeling off her latex dress. He stared at her body with lust, his heart rate increasing as he felt his need grow. He had never seen a woman fully naked before him, and it was definitely nice. She had all of the curves in the right places, and to be honest, he loved the way she looked with nothing but knee boots on. Mae ran her hands down and up her body, her hips swaying as she approached the chair once more and climbed over Megamind.

"Ready for round two?"

"Very..."

He grabbed her hips as she slid down onto him, her insides tightening as she felt him enter her fully. An erotic expression stole over his face and he groaned as she started moving on him, her hands resting on his shoulders. She moaned his name in his ear, moving her hips faster until he was gripping her ass tightly, lifting it up and down with his own motions. Mae brought her head around from his ear and kissed him, their moans muffled between their mouths. After a while he stopped her from moving and she slid off of him, a jet of clear white liquid hitting her on the chest. As Megamind was catching his breath she wiped some of the sticky substance off of her breasts and slid her fingers into her mouth, licking them seductively.

"It's delicious, sweetie."

"Is that really necessary?"

"Are you complaining?

"... not exactly."

Mae smiled and stepped off of the chair and gathered her dress from the floor, swinging it over her shoulder.

"I need a shower. What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing that I'm aware of... why?"

"Interesting. You should stay with me tonight. We can play some more later."

After resituating himself, Megamind stood and followed Mae as she made her way to the bathroom.

"Why exactly are you doing all of this to me?"

"Because I like seeing you do bad things."

"But that's not me anymore, Mae. I've-"

"I know, I know, you've changed. Well, I'm going to help you change back. You seemed happier then, anyway."

Megamind stopped and stared at Mae.

"Change me back?"

She turned around to smile at him playfully.

"Of course. I want you to be the villain again. I want you to stay here with me, and we can work together. We'll have so much fun! Your friend can come too... that robot?"

"Minion? W-wait! I can't do that."

"Let me guess... Roxanne?"

Megamind had a pained look on his face and he stared at the ground. Roxanne would hate him for doing all of this.

"Look Megamind. Don't you remember all those times Roxanne treated you like crap? She threw you to the curb, she talked down to you even after you revealed your true feelings. She even treats you like a child, even now. I can treat you like the man you are. I can give you fun and a life worth living."

He sighed. His inner villain was already starting to come back out. He felt so at home with his old patterns of thought. Being the hero was strange to him still, and now that he was finally coming to terms with it, he knew the only reason he had even attempted to become a hero: Roxanne; the very woman that still didn't take him seriously. Mae, Temptress, was the only woman who had ever treated him with this much kindness. She even went as far as to adore him completely. His expression grew dark and he looked back up at Mae.

"Make room in that bed tonight."


	4. 4 - Discovery

Megamind awoke to a strange room and a strange bed. He turned his head to see a woman sleeping beside him naked, a white silk blanket barely covering her assets. He then looked down to see himself in the same manner. He groaned and tried to find his watch in the mess of clothing on the floor. Even though the room was dark the time read 11 AM. The only lighting in the place were those dim bulbs everywhere, but it was somewhat comforting – definitely better than being woken up by blinding sunlight. Megamind sunk back down into the bed, the leather feeling cool on his back. He smiled and shook his head. What in the hell was he doing here?

Minion would be looking everywhere for him as well as Roxanne. He didn't have any duties for the day, but he was still expected to be present for anything that could happen. It was all too much. At least when he was the villain he was able to do things as he pleased, when he pleased. Mae was right, he had felt more alive. Sure, winning Metro city was a bore in the beginning, and it wasn't everything he had hoped it would be, but he didn't have such an amazing accomplice. Of course he had Minion. He would always have his dear friend by his side, but with a woman at his side it felt much different. She could help him plan, come up with ideas. She would be able to at least give answers when he couldn't.

There was always the trouble of having no one to fight, though. The more Megamind thought about it, however, the more he realized that he was just doing the same thing now, anyway. He was sitting in an office watching Metro city go by, only this time it involved useless interviews and people obsessing over him in mass amounts. He loathed being fawned over by large crowds of people.

"Why in the hell am I doing this then?!"

Mae sat up and yawned as the sheets slid off of her. Megamind watched her body move as she crawled over to wrap her arms around him.

"What are you going on about so loudly?"

"Sorry about that. Sort of just talking to myself. I do that from time to time."

"Oh, I see. So, 'why in the hell' are you doing what?"

Megamind looked into Mae's eyes for a moment before he pulled her on top of him.

"Why in the hell am I just sitting here when I have this wonderful Temptress sitting naked next to me?"

"How sweet of you. I love the fact that you're starting to take the initiative. Have you made a decision yet?"

"A decision? About what?"

"Will you join me?"

Megamind slowly pulled Mae down into a kiss, placing a hand on her back to lower her onto him. She moaned into his mouth as she felt him slide up inside of her, then sat up and stared down at him. She began gyrating her hips to tease him, her insides gripping tightly around him.

"So... What will your answer be Megamind~?"

Words escaped him as he was preoccupied with the sounds of her moans and erotic pulses. The only thing he could manage was to open his mouth, then close it again as he tensed his body each time she came back down on him.

"Oh, is it difficult to speak? I'm sorry, it just feels too good to stop."

She began moving faster.

"A simple yes or no would suffice... Ah~!"

Mae threw her hands out as Megamind pulled her down against his body, bringing her ear closer to his mouth where he gave her a breathless answer.

"Yes..."

* * *

Roxanne met Minion back at the center of the city where the Town Hall stood, both clearly worried. Roxanne took one look at Minion and dropped to her knees on the sidewalk.

"Where could he have gone? He's nowhere! Maybe being the hero was too much for him..."

Minion Stooped down on his cybernetic knee and set a metal hand on Roxanne's shoulder. She looked up at him to see the fish smiling.

"Don't worry, Roxanne. If I know anything about boss, he'll show up some time soon. He is predisposed to lengthy periods of depressions at times."

Roxanne sighed and stood once more, walking into the Town Hall. Minion left her to her thoughts and headed out into the city to begin his search again. The young reporter walked across marble floor and stared at the pictures of Metro man on the walls. Things had been so normal not so far into the past. She ran a hand across his glossy face in one of the portraits. She had never felt romantic toward the man, nor any man for the matter, but she did miss him. She missed Megamind as well. He had been gone longer than usual. Looking down Roxanne saw that the clock read around 4 PM. Megamind wasn't in his room, not in the town hall, and he wasn't anywhere else in the city. There was a small part of Roxanne that feared he had run off somewhere, never to be seen again. This made her blush. She set her hands on her cheeks and clenched her teeth. She was actually starting to have feelings for the guy. It may have been too late, however. Maybe she had been too hard on him recently.

As her thoughts began to stray she remembered the press conference the day before and that strange woman that had been present. Megamind had started acting weird that morning, and he seemed to be even more tense when the girl walked into the room. Roxanne's reporter senses were tingling. The exchange between Megamind and that girl was a bit suspicious... He had to know her, that was the only way he would have acted like that. Besides, Roxanne had never seen her around before now. And her outfit. One would think she was more suited for a rave than a proper University. Making it her resolve, Roxanne turned to enter Megamind's office. She wasn't fond of searching through people's privacies like this, but she had to know what was going on. Megamind was at one time a former villain. He had been one since he was a child; there was a high chance of him turning back if things became a bit too much to handle. It had been a major fear of Roxanne's to begin with, anyway.

As she went around to his desk she opened a few of his drawers and pulled out various papers, none of them interesting. She then spotted the large manilla envelope at the bottom of a stack of documents. It was the very same envelope that woman had handed Megamind yesterday morning. Roxanne glanced around to be sure no one was present, then pulled the envelope from the drawer, shutting it again after replacing everything in an orderly fashion. She sat back into his black leather office chair and opened the flap on the envelope and reached inside to pull the contents out, but quickly hid the evidence behind her back as Minion entered the office.

"I thought I'd find you here. Why don't you go home, Roxanne? I'm sure master will return in no time. You need your rest."

Roxanne sighed and stood with the envelope still hidden behind her back.

"Maybe you're right. I should be going, thank you for helping."

She walked stiffly towards the door, turning to keep the evidence hidden as she walked backward out of the Town Hall. Minion looked on in confusion, but only shrugged as he entered a side door to the office.

* * *

Once Roxanne was safely at her door she fumbled with the keys, acting suspicious as hell even though there was no one around to condemn her of anything. She couldn't help but feel wrong, like she had stolen something, but she had to know what was in that envelope. Finally fitting the key into the lock Roxanne opened her door and slammed it behind her, locking it once more and going over to sit on the couch. She had no idea as to why she was so damned nervous. It was only a bunch of research materials, right? She opened the flap once more and reached inside, pulling the contents out fully.

Her mouth dropped open as she gazed upon a set of extremely lewd pictures. They were of that woman she met yesterday, the woman that had spoken to Megamind. She flipped through each of the images, the next being more provactive than the last. Roxanne stared with disgust, then crumpled each picture into a small ball, throwing them on the ground.

"That deceiving... evil... wicked... woman!"

When she had finished her fit, she sunk back into the couch. She felt a pain in her chest as the realization that Megamind might have skipped out on everything to be with this woman was true. She brought a hand to her mouth as her eyes watered. Why was she even crying? She could have cared less what that jerk was up to with whoever, but for some reason it hurt. He was supposed to be the hero of Metro city, the good guy. He had changed. She had hoped he'd changed.

Roxanne closed her eyes and her hand dropped to her side. What if he had gone back? That woman... who was she? She seemed to have some sort of power over Megamind; at least, Roxanne had though Megamind only had thoughts for her alone. Unless Roxanne had taken too long, had played hard-to-get for too long.

"Damn it!"

Leaving the crumpled pornography on the floor, Roxanne wandered into her room and laid on the bed. She threw her arm over her head and stared at the ceiling. Had this been her fault? Megamind had saved Metro city and her because he had loved her. All she did was treat him as a friend, a nagging one at times too. Roxanne closed her eyes and decided a nap was in order. She would do more research on that woman tomorrow. For now, she needed to get her mind off of things. It was just too much.

* * *

"I do have to get back some time today."

"Maybe you're right. You've already raised too many suspicions as it is being gone this long. Just say you'd taken a day to yourself somewhere away from all of the hustle and bustle, you know?"

Megamind was sitting on the edge of the bed replacing his shoes, his high-collared cape already back on his shoulders. Mae was still laying next to him naked, her arms around his waist.

"But how am I supposed to just go back to being the bad guy? I mean, isn't there some sort of epic transition I need to go through?"

Mae giggled and trailed her hands down his body, and then back up his stomach.

"Consider last night your initiation. I'd say it was epic enough to satisfy that part."

Megamind laughed lecherously and jumped back onto the bed, pinning Mae down.

"You're such a bad girl. An excellent villain too, I might add. A great combination."

"Oh how I love seeing you evil again! You don't know how happy I am inside. I've loved you for so long, and now I finally have you. I couldn't have wished for more. But you must go now, love. Get back to your people and fool them for just one more day. I have a plan. If it's epic you want, then it's epic you'll get."

"I'll entrust the workings to you, my dear. Metrocity won't know what hit it!"

The two laughed together before diving into a series of kisses, Mae finally pushing them apart.

"Get going! Don't stay a minute longer, as much as it pains me to say that."

Megamind slid off of her and the bed, then began walking backward toward the door. He raised an eyebrow and looked at her seductively, pointing in her direction.

"Don't get too lonely without me, I know it's going to be a terrible experience. But I _will_ return."

Mae giggled and waved to him before he disappeared from sight completely. God he was so cheesy, but it was the cutest thing in the world. She wouldn't have loved him any other way. Stretching and finally crawling out of bed, Mae stepped over her dress to make her way to the bathroom where she took a warm shower. It felt wonderful on her aching muscles after such a long night. She would have to think of something grand to reintroduce Megamind's villainy to Metro city. She smiled as she imagined the look on Roxanne's face. That young, innocent reporter woman would soon get a nasty surprise. Roxanne deserved it. She had toyed with Megamind for too long. She had hurt him and treated him like a child, and that was not something Mae was about to let go easily. She had to be careful about what her methods involved, however. She didn't want to take the chance that Megamind's feelings for Roxanne were still there, so she would leave that annoying reporter out of the picture for now.

Mae stepped out of the shower and walked across the floor, dripping water as she approached the mirror. She ran her hands down the sides of her body and smiled. Roxanne wasn't even close to this. She could never love Megamind in the way that Mae had. God she loved him. There was just something about him. His love for fantastic presentation, his humor, his playfulness... Mae hugged herself tightly as she giggled at the thoughts. He also had a love for music. They would have to sneak out to a club one night. He would feel so at home. Either that or show him what her wonderful speaker system was capable of. There were so many things Mae could show Megamind that no other woman could, the number one thing being what he had lacked all of his life: love.


	5. 5 - Violent Emotions

It was around 6 PM when Megamind wandered back into his office quietly; Minion was messing with some papers by his desk. The robot-fish quickly stood and rushed over to his companion.

"Boss! Where have you been?"

Megmaind smirked and walked around his desk to sit casually in the chair. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes. He was still a bit worn out from the activities that had transpired once more that day.

"Oh, I just decided to take a day off, Minion. This hero stuff is so... busy."

"Well, of course, sir. That's what being a hero is all about. Didn't you want to stay busy?"

Megamind rubbed his temples and sat forward resting his chin on his hands.

"Yes, yes being busy is fine, but it's so mentally exhausting. It's not what I thought it would be."

Minion approached Megamind's desk carefully. He had an idea where things were going.

"Wait... are you saying you'd rather be the bad guy? I thought that was boring?"

"There was a bit of a thrill to it, though! Don't tell me you don't miss it too, Minion. Do you remember when we danced through the streets? Had pillow fights with bags of money, had everything we wanted?"

"Yes sir, that's true, but what about Roxanne?"

Megamind's heart clenched when he heard her name. It made him feel sick to his stomach. Yes, what about Roxanne?

"She doesn't want anything to do with me."

"But sir, she spent the entire day looking for you. I think she may have been worried."

"Roxanne was worried about me?"

Minion smiled and picked up the phone, handing it to his friend who took it, but just held it in the air.

"I think you should call her and let her know you're okay, boss."

"Call Roxanne? I can't possibly... not now. I couldn't hear her voice..."

Megamind dropped the phone onto his desk and put his head in his hands. He was so confused. His heart was pulling in two directions at the same time. His feelings may have faded slightly for Roxanne, but they were still there. All the same, he cared for Mae. She loved him and had opened up an entire new way of life to him. She helped him experience physical love (his cheeks turned red at the memories), and she wanted them to have fun together. Oh to have fun again... Megamind shook his head and grabbed the phone. If nothing else, Roxanne could still be considered a friend. He slowly dialed her number. As it rang he looked up at Minion, shrugging as no answer seemed to be heard at the other end. Finally he heard a click and a tired voice.

"Hello? Roxanne speaking."

"Roxanne? It's Megamind. I'm-"

He flinched and held the phone from his ear as it was slammed down forcefully on the other end. Minion frowned.

"Perhaps she's a bit angry with you for disappearing."

"I thought you said she was worried?"

"Well, she was, but you know how Roxanne is when it comes to having a temper."

"Right..."

Megamind set the phone back on the receiver and leaned back in his chair. He tossed the idea back and forth or telling Minion about everything. He should have been able to trust his friend, as they had been together since birth. Something was telling him that Minion wouldn't take it so well, though. The guy seemed to be liking the hero life, and it wouldn't be right for Megamind to force this information on him just yet. When the time came, Minion would either go or stay. He feared the outcome.

"Minion, say... hypothetically... I decided to turn evil again... I'm not! I'm not saying I am! How angry would you be? Purely a hypothetical."

Minion looked at Megamind suspciously.

"I don't think it would be a wise decision, sir. You would lose Roxanne for sure."

"Right... well... how would _you_ personally feel?"

"I'm here to serve you, boss. I however do not exactly entertain the idea of hurting Roxanne. Why go back on something you've worked so hard to gain?"

"I said it was purely hypothetical. I was just curious as to where you would stand on the situation."

Megamind smiled nervously and turned his chair to the side.

"Would you mind if I took a few moments to myself, Minion?"

"Not at all, sir. I'll see your later?"

"Yes, I'll return home shortly."

Megamind watched as his friend left and sat in silent thought. The same usual ideas and scenarios kept crossing his mind over and over. Roxanne, Mae. Roxanne, Mae. He was going to drive himself mad. He had to make up his mind soon. His eyes crept to the bottom drawer where he hid the envelope Mae had given him, and he bent over to retrieve it. Upon opening the drawer he noticed it was missing as he leafed through the papers.

"I was certain I'd placed it here..."

He started to panic as he searched the other drawers. Had Minion come across them while looking for something earlier? No, he couldn't have. He would have said something. He didn't know anyone else that would have the slightest bit of interest in his personal belongings besides his friend. Unless... He slammed his drawers shut and stood.

"Roxanne, did you...?"

Running out of his office he locked the doors behind him and made his way to Roxanne's apartment.

* * *

He pounded on her door. It was nearing 7 PM so she still had to be awake. A familiar voice could be heard muffled through the door.

"Who is it?"

"Roxanne, it's me. Please let me in."

"Screw off!"

"Ouch... I suppose that was deserved. At least give me a chance to explain."

"Oh, explain what? Do you have a guilty conscience?"

"Just let me in, please?"

A few seconds passed before Megamind heard the chain lock slide aside and the door was opened to reveal a livid Roxanne. He stepped in sheepishly and waited for her to close the door.

"Roxanne, please tell me you didn't open the-"

A sharp, searing pain met his face as he was slapped hard. He raised a gloved hand to his injured cheek and held it there as the sting lingered.

"Alright, I'll take that as a yes..."

"What in the hell is wrong with you?! Traipsing around with some woman who looks like she belongs in a strip club?!"

"Listen Roxanne, she isn't like that at all. Well, okay, she is, but I have very good reasons as to why-"

"I don't want to hear it! Why would you save such vile things? Why didn't you throw them away as soon as you saw what they were?"

Megamind really didn't have a good answer for that one. Because he liked them? No. Because they were actually pretty sexy... No! He had to silence his tainted mind before he said something he'd later regret. His brain had been going into the gutter quite often as of late, ever since...

"Well? It's taking you long enough to answer that one!"

"I- I don't know why I kept them. I mean, there was a certain artistic quality to them I suppose."

He mentally hit himself. He was digging himself a deeper grave. He was screwed and he knew it, and not in the good way either. He lowered his hand and watched as Roxanne backed away from him, tears in her eyes. Why was she crying for him? She didn't even want anything to do with him. His confusion worsened as he saw the pain in her eyes.

"Artistic quality? It was straight up pornography. You mean to tell me that you would rather romp around with some whore than... than... Wait. Don't tell me you...?"

Megamind lowered his eyes and tried to avoid Roxanne's gaze. Yep, he was screwed alright.

"... no way. There is no way I'm going to believe that. You? Seriously? That isn't like you at all."

"Listen Roxanne..."

"No. No way, I don't want to hear any more of this. I can't believe you would go behind my back and have sex with a tramp like her."

"Now you're just jumping to conclusions here..."

"Bullshit. Don't give me that. You betrayed me."

Megamind was starting to become annoyed. He hadn't betrayed anything. Roxanne had never wanted anything to do with him in the first place, so why was she acting all concerned now? He frowned and his eyes grew dark as genuine anger overtook him for the first time in quite a while. It wasn't like him to become so upset, but this was getting to be too much. He wasn't some child that Roxanne could order around.

"Betrayed you? There was nothing there to betray. You wanted nothing to do with me. Why are you acting so concerned about me now that you've already broken my heart?"

"Well I certainly don't want anything to do with you now. You were a good friend to me, Megamind. I may have entertained the idea of an 'us', even just slightly, but that can all go to hell now for all I care. Get out!"

Megamind's eyes widened.

"You.. you actually thought about 'us'?"

"Just leave."

He clenched his teeth together and stormed past her to open her door.

"If that's all you're going to do, just play games with me, then maybe there shouldn't be an us."

Megamind closed her door and calmed as he walked down the hall to the elevator. A few people that happened to be passing by waved to him and smiled, but he completely ignored them. They were no longer the citizens of a free Metro city. Soon, they would be under the rule of the villain Megamind once more. This time would be different, though. This time he would have an accomplice.


	6. 6 - A New Houseguest

Megamind burst into his home, Minion jumping as the sound of doors slamming open interrupted the silence.

"Welcome home, sir."

"Minion, we're going to be having a bit of company for a while."

"Oh, I see sir. Did you get a hold of Roxanne, then?"

Megamind whipped around and looked at Minion, fear playing in his mind. His friend would either go or stay, but he was too upset to even care at this point.

"No, not Roxanne. There's... someone else."

"Someone else? But boss..."

"Please Minion, don't ask questions. Can you straighten up a bit before I get back?"

Minion hunched over and looked at Megamind with sadness.

"Something bad happened, didn't it?"

Megamind grabbed his keys and jumped into his black car, starting up the engine.

"I'll be back Minion. I just ask that you understand. Things are going to get a bit... odd."

The fish fell back in defeat and let his friend go.

"Whatever you say, sir."

Megamind smiled, his usual kind exterior returning.

"Thank you old friend."

He pressed down on the gas pedal and left his lab behind, rolling down his window and turning his radio up. There was nothing like a good song to calm his mood. The cool evening wind felt good on his face and the sunset on the horizon was comforting to his senses. Although the situation with Roxanne had exploded into a terrible fight, Megamind at least had one part of his dilemma at rest. Now all he had to do was plan out the rest. He laughed to himself as he felt the relief washing over his body. The days and nights to come would be comforting. He would be back to his old ways again, only with a bit of a change. He had learned some new things to bring back with him this time, and at least he had discovered an interesting way of relieving tension.

He took a deep breath as he pulled up outside of Mae's home to find her standing outside. He got out of his car and approached her, a smile on her face.

"Looks like I have good timing, love. So, what brings you out to my place at this time? Or... did you have something in mind?"

She flashed him a look of seduction, which he returned much to her surprise. He walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist, his other hand coming around to brace her back as he leaned her over and kissed her. She lifted a leg and ran it up his thigh, her dress sliding back to her waist. When their lips parted he stared into her eyes for some time.

"Are you ready to have some fun, Temptress?"

"Fun? You mean, we're going out tonight?"

"Well, sort of."

They stood and Megamind led her over to his car and opened the door for her.

"Tonight we're going back to my place for a change."

Mae smiled in excitement as she sat on the leather seats inside his car, her eyes gleaming with happiness as she admired the interior.

"So, you're making it official, huh?"

Megamind returned to the driver's seat and started up the car, backing out to return to the road behind them.

"You could say that."

He rolled the windows down and watched as Mae's hair whipped around her face in the wind, her smile a genuine one full of pure happiness. She caught him staring at her and looked his way.

"Falling for me?"

"You just have a beautiful smile."

"You're such a sweetheart. So, what made you come out tonight all of a sudden?"

Megamind took a deep breath and frowned as he remembered the argument between he and Roxanne. It was partly why he acted to rashly and he was beginning to wonder if he had acted too soon. He ignored any stray thoughts and forced a smile back onto his face.

"I came to my senses, you could say. Being evil is just too much fun."

"I couldn't agree more, my love. I can't wait to see this place of yours."

"My décor may be a bit different from yours, my dear, but I trust you'll find it to your liking."

After exiting the car Megamind walked through his lab with Mae hanging on his arm. She looked around in awe at the advanced technology (well, most of it looked advanced) and waited patiently as Megamind explained, or rather gloated, about his inventions. It wasn't long before the two stumbled across Minion, who was working with one of the computers.

"Welcome back sir. Is this the company you were speaking of?"

Mae smiled and left Megamind's side to take Minion's robotic hand.

"Hello Minion, I'm Mae. You can call me Temptress."

"Very nice to meet you ma'am."

Minion glanced over at Megamind, hinting for a moment to speak in quiet. He nodded and touched Mae gently on the shoulder.

"Minion and I need a moment, make yourself at home."

She nodded and wandered off to the far end of the room to watch some of the monitors. Minion and Megamind put their heads together to talk in quiet.

"Master, what are you doing?"

"Oh Minion why do you have to be so suspicious? She's gorgeous, isn't she?"

"Well, yes sir, quite a knockout."

Megamind lifted an amused eyebrow at Minion, causing the fish to clear his throat and get serious once more.

"But sir, what is the meaning of all of this?"

"I've been meaning to tell you that. Um... we're sort of going back to being evil again. I hope that doesn't bother you..."

"Boss, I thought we were the good guys."

"Well, we were, but I'm sick of being the good guy. The only thing I wanted out of it is gone, so there's no point anymore."

"You had a fight with Roxanne, didn't you?"

"Kind of..."

"Oh no... How long have you been seeing this woman?"

Megamind sighed.

"For... oh, I dunno... a few days now?"

"A few days? I think that's hardly enough time to get to know someone, sir. I hope you know what you're doing."

"Relax Minion. Have I ever steered you wrong?"

Minion remained silent and just stared at his friend, the answer quite obvious.

"Alright, never mind that. I have to go entertain our guest. I trust you have everything else underhand for the night?"

"The night, sir? You're going to be leaving again?"

"Not... not exactly."

Megamind blushed pink and tried to hide his embarrassment. Minion picked up on the hint rather quickly and looked away. Awkward.

"Right. Leave it to me, boss."

"And Minion?"

"Yes sir?"

"Don't come near the um... well... just leave the bedroom undisturbed, alright?"

"Too much information."

"Right. Sorry."

They parted and stood, Megamind still slightly embarrassed. He felt a bit better now though knowing that his friend seemed to be rather calm about everything now. Keyword 'now'. He had no idea what would happen later. At the moment, however, he had other things on his mind. He cleared his throat and approached Mae, coming up behind her and leaning over her back, embracing her.

"Care to see other parts of the lab?"

"I'd love to. This place is more interesting than I could have imagined."

"Then follow me. I'm sure you'll love this part the most."

He lowered his eyes as he stood back and held out his hand. She looked at him suspiciously, then smiled as she caught his gaze. There was definitely something else there.

"I'm sure I will, you naughty boy."

She took his hand and let him lead her through the back halls of the lab and into a large bedroom. It was very dark and covered in black as would be expected of a villain. There were blue lightning bolts on just about everything except for the bedsheets. Instead there was a large 'M' insignia in the middle. She laughed inside at the predictable interior design, and squeaked in surprise as she was lifted off of her feet and into Megamind's arms. He kicked the door shut behind them and carried her over to the bed, dumping her onto the mattress. Mae watched as he stood before her, dropping his cape to the floor.

"You've come out of your shell fast, Megamind."

"Maybe it's the villain in me. Or maybe it's the temptress lying on my bed. Either way, I feel too damn good to let this night go to waste."

"Oh now you're teasing me. I can't stand it anymore, get over here."

He crawled onto the bed and over top of Mae, wasting no time in kissing her and running his free hand up her dress. She gasped as his hand slipped between her legs, his gloved fingers running up her thighs.

"Wait, Megamind... you're going to leave those on?"

"Oh... I forget they're there sometimes."

She laughed as he removed them both.

"Silly. I'm just teasing you. Didn't want to get your gloves soiled, anyway."

"You do make a good point seeing as-"

Mae moaned as his bare hand slipped back up the inside of her thigh, her legs now spread.

"- you're not wearing any undergarments again."

Megamind leaned over and kissed her neck as his fingers slid across her opening. She grabbed the front of her dress and pulled it down to expose her breasts, his mouth quickly trailing down to nip at them.

"Oh god, yes. Can we try something new tonight?"

Megamind lifted his head and looked at her.

"And what would that be?"

"Well, you know where your fingers are? Why don't you use your mouth instead?"

"My mouth...?"

He paused for a moment and thought about it. She had done it for him plenty of times, but he wasn't even sure he could do it right. He had only just lost his virginity days ago, so he was still relatively new to anything sex-related. He wasn't stupid, he could figure it out, but for some reason he was getting nervous. Or was it anticipation? He moved his hand and placed it on her thigh, his other doing the same on the opposite side. He moved down her body and lifted her legs, using his fingers to spread her open. He closed his eyes and covered her with his mouth, his tongue slithering around on her burning flesh.

"Mmm, that's it."

Megamind felt his body pounding with heat and arousal as he tasted her essence, his actions growing more aggressive as he became impatient. He felt as if he would explode just from doing this alone. For some reason it had such a powerful effect. He brought his head back as she arched her body.

"I'm coming!"

As her orgasm wracked her body juices flowed onto the bed beneath them. Feeling devious, Megamind quickly inserted two fingers into her, watching as she moaned louder, rocking her hips against his hand. He felt her flesh pulsating around his fingers, her orgasm still coursing through her system. Once Mae lowered herself back onto the bed, she looked up at Megamind who was kneeling over her.

"You really know how to work that tongue, you know?"

"Well, of course. I do have many hidden talents."

She giggled and sat up, pushing him back onto the bed.

"My turn."

He hit the bed hard as she grabbed his shirt and tugged it off over his head, then crawled down his body and ran kisses to his waist. He moaned and gripped the sheets as she opened her mouth over him through his pants, toying with him. She ran her tongue along the smooth spandex, her fingers slipping beneath every so often to tickle his skin. She loved the way he twitched each time she did that, and his voice. He was holding nothing back tonight.

"You want it, don't you?"

"Obviously, yes..."

He was breathless as she slid his pants down, her mouth taking him in fully to the back of her throat. He arched his back slightly as she moved her head slowly, her tongue caressing him along with her soft lips. After a short time she stopped and laid back on the bed, Megamind finally opening his eyes to stare at the ceiling.

"Wait, why did you stop?"

"Sit up and you'll find out."

He pulled himself up into a sitting position to see Mae lying with her legs spread open, her hands on her breasts.

"I want you to be on top this time."

He grinned and crawled over her, kissing her as he slid deep inside. They both paused as their bodies adjusted to the warmth, then Meagmind started to move at a slow pace. Mae grabbed onto his back and moaned his name, wrapping her legs around him and pushing him to go faster. He sped up his thrusts, working with her hips as they both finally reached a steady rhythm. After a while of this they both paused, Mae finally reaching her second orgasm and Megamind pulling out as he reached his climax. She gasped as warm spurts of liquid hit her stomach and dribbled down her sides.

"Can you be any more awesome, love?"

Megamind sat up and grabbed some blankets, wrapping them around himself. Mae started laughing.

"... and why are you covering yourself?"

"It gets rather cold in here at night."

He had started freezing as soon as his body temperature cooled back down again. He didn't like the cold at all, which is why he usually wore warm pajamas to bed. Mae's place had been a lot warmer. He made a mental note to check the heating in the place. Mae sat up and opened his blankets, crawling in beside him and snuggling close to his body.

"There. We'll keep each other warm. Want to get some sleep?"

"That sounds like an amazing idea. We have a lot of planning to do tomorrow."

"Yes, we do."


	7. 7 - Coff-ee

Megamind wandered out into his lab the next morning looking as if he hadn't slept a bit. He dropped down into his chair by his desk and called for Minion, who approached his side.

"You don't look so well, boss."

Megamind looked up at him with a tired face and rubbed his head.

"Minion... Do we have any coffee?"

"Coffee, sir?"

"Yes. I've heard that the strange-smelling concoction does wonders for en-er-gee loss."

"We don't normally keep something like that in stock."

"Is there any way to make it?"

"I'm afraid that would require a trip to the store first, sir."

"Would you mind terribly?"

Minion smiled and turned around to leave the lab.

"Had a good night then, boss?"

Megamind blushed and looked after his friend.

"Minion!"

"Of course we did, why hide it?"

Megamind looked up to see his temptress standing behind his chair, leaning over to wrap her arms around his neck. She was wearing nothing but his bedsheets coiled about her body like a strapless dress. He smirked and pulled her head down into a kiss.

"You don't enjoy wearing clothing, do you?"

"Oh, the stuff is so restricting. I only wear what shows off my natural curves, anyway."

"One would think you're as full of yourself as I am."

Mae laughed and came around to sit on his lap.

"So, what's been going on in that sexy blue head of yours this morning? Any ideas?"

"My brain is still in shambles from last night. I'm still coming to terms with everything."

Mae leaned on his shoulder and ran a finger along his jawline. She was worried that he was still having doubts about it all, but at least he had come a long way since their first talk. He hadn't been hard to sway at all. Then again, sex seemed to be the most persuasive tactic. At first she had used it to draw him over to her side, but now it was becoming one of her favorite activities. His too by the looks of it. She groaned as she felt the warmth of his body against her, felt his rising and falling chest as he breathed while deep in thought. Closing her eyes she planted a soft kiss on his neck.

"Don't think so hard. Everything will be fine. I'm here to help now, you know? And remember, if you're afraid of getting bored, where there is evil good will always rise up to stop it."

"That I hope you are right about, my Temptress."

"Of course. So I'm curious. What does your friend think about me?"

"Minion? I'm not really certain yet. No negative responses so far, however."

A dark, seductive grin stole over his face and he grabbed Mae's leg, lifting it to move the blanket slightly. He ran a gloved hand along her skin and up her thigh, watching her as she let out a quiet moan.

"He did, however, confirm the fact that you are absolutely delectable."

Mae giggled and sighed as he moved his hand up to her hip.

"You're such a liar."

"Well, okay, maybe not to that extent. That part was me."

"I thought so. You know, you're quite brave doing this right here. Minion could return at any moment."

Megamind turned his chair to face the monitors and continued working his hands up Mae's body, being careful to keep the sheet entwined around her. His hands reached her breasts and he massaged them as she threw her head back and laughed.

"You're so bad."

She could feel his heartbeat pounding against her back, his body growing warm quickly as his hands wandered around on her bare skin, his fingers occasionally slipping over her nipples causing her body to twitch.

"Isn't that the whole point of being a villain? To do bad things?"

"Ooh, but you're being beyond bad right now. Torturing me like this. I really, really want you."

Megamind moved his mouth close to her ear and lowered his voice.

"But now is not the time or place, Mae."

She moaned as his hand slipped between her thighs.

"Your actions betray your words, sweetie."

"I'm not doing anything."

He sighed deeply as his body begged to be against her bare skin. He honestly didn't intend to do anything but torture the hell out of her, but his body was starting to do the talking for him. He drew in a deep breath as Mae gently rocked her hips against him.

"Well, it seems you can't quite handle this, can you? Or is that your gun in your pocket?"

"You're really asking for it..."

They both stopped instantly as two large doors slammed shut at the far end of the lab. Megamind placed his hands on the arms of his chair and Mae cleared her throat. She tried to keep silent, but ended up giggling madly. He took deep breath and tried to still his beating heart, still not wanting to turn his chair around. He didn't care if Minion saw them sitting together, that wasn't the problem – he didn't want her getting up anyway because of another problem down south.

"Boss?"

"M-Minion? Is that you? Of course it's you. Did you get the coffee?"

"Plenty of it. Shall I make some for our guest as well?"

"That would be lovely Minion, thank you!"

Mae spoke up loudly over Megamind's large chair, startling Minion. He hadn't noticed her earlier.

"Of course. I'll just be right back."

Megamind sighed deeply as Minion left to another part of the lab. Mae looked at him in amusement.

"Coffee?"

"I was still tired from last night."

"Oh. Maybe I should leave you to rest."

Mae went to stand but was jerked back down into Megamind's lap.

"No, no you're fine right where you are. I'll be just fine."

She smirked and kissed him.

"I understand. Need a cover up? I'll take care of it for you later."

"Watch what you're saying! Minion is right around the corner!"

She sighed and kicked the side of the desk, twirling them around to face the center of the lab. Megamind hadn't been expecting it and hurried to fix Mae's – his – blanket. He managed to compose himself before Minion came back around the corner with the coffee. The stuff tasted bitter and was much too hot, but he bore the strange flavor and managed to get some of it down.

"This stuff is repulsive."

"Well, you did ask for it, sir. I attempted to get the best I could find."

"Have you ever tried it before, Minion?"

Silence passed between them as the fish lowered his eyes.

"Oh, right. I suppose not."

Mae giggled as Megamind brought the cup to his lips again and drank some more of the bitter liquid. The morning went on as usual for the most part after that. All three relaxed in conversation as Minion became more acquainted with Megamind's new companion. They seemed to like each other well enough, which put Megamind's worries to rest. There was only one more thing to do. It was time to make his grand re-entrance. Being Megamind, he would have to make it as glorious and epic as possible. Music, light shows, and all.

* * *

Later that evening Megamind sat at his desk with his head in his hands. The monitors in front of him were flashing with various programs and views of Metro city. He had been trying to figure out how he would go about his new master plan. What time, what music, what devices he would need... All of this was lost to his currently muddled brain. He groaned and leaned forward, his breath becoming short.

"Th-this isn't helping... my thought process..."

Mae poked her head up from under his desk and smiled.

"You can't think properly when you're tense."

"I can't exactly think properly while you're doing that either... Ah~!"

Megamind leaned back into his chair and closed his eyes as Mae resumed her actions. She slid her tongue up the length of him, taking him back into her throat and out again, slowly teasing him to near madness. She satisfied herself with her own hand as she moved her head faster, watching as Megamind gripped the chair above her. She replaced her mouth with her hand and looked up at him.

"Isn't it exciting to do this in the open? We could get caught, you know."

"I'd rather not think about that at a time like this..."

Mae resumed torturing him with her mouth, her own orgasm nearing.

"I'm going to come... Just doing this to you makes me so wet."

Megamind glanced down at her and placed a hand on her head.

"I-I'm... I'm going to...!"

He clenched his teeth as an erotic pulse ran through his body, Mae reaching her orgasm at the same time. A jet of warm liquid shot into her mouth and she pulled back, sitting on her knees. She looked up at Megamind and swallowed what was in her mouth, wiping her lip with her thumb.

"Well, now I know what you really taste like."

"Wasn't that... disgusting?"

"Not in the slightest. Was _I_ disgusting?"

"... not exactly..."

Mae crawled up his legs and leaned over his chair, kissing him. He set a hand on the back of her head and pressed against her mouth harder, their bodies slowly coming together as Mae sat on his lap. He ran a hand up her body and grabbed her breast, massaging it roughly through her dress. She moaned against his lips and pressed her hand against his, controlling his movements. After some time he released her and sunk back into his chair.

"I should be working, you know."

"That's the fun of it, Megamind."

He laughed and glanced over at the monitors in front of him. His eyes grew wide and he placed a hand over his mouth. Mae looked at him with concern.

"What's wrong? What's there? Megamind?"

"Oh god... no..."

Mae turned her body and looked at the monitors for any abnormalities. Then she spotted it. An evil grin graced her features.

"Heh... Roxanne..."

She hopped off of Megamind's lap and went to make her way to the doors before he ran to catch up with her, blocking her path.

"Wait! What are you doing?!"

"I just want to have a bit of a chat, that's all."

"This situation needs to be handled delicately and without drastic-"

Mae had already brushed past him and was nearly at the doors. Megamind flattened his back against them, looking at her with worry.

"Please, let me handle this."

"Sweetheart, I can make you move from those doors."

"What about a compromise?"

"Hmmm... Maybe. We'll do this together then."

That wasn't the answer that Megamind had wanted, but he had to admit defeat and slid away from the doors. He took a deep breath as Mae opened them, coming face-to-face with Roxanne. She looked as if she had been crying. Her look of sadness turned to anger, however, as she laid eyes on Mae.

"What are you doing here?"

Mae lifted an eyebrow and smiled.

"I believe that's my question to you, honey. I'm supposed to be here."

"Where is Megamind?"

"I'm right here, Roxanne."

He moved to stand beside Temptress, a serious look on his face. He couldn't stand looking into Roxanne's eyes. She had been so cruel to him, playing with him like she did. Why had she waited so long to tell him her feelings, when it was too late, only to retract them so quickly?

"Megamind, what are you doing? I thought you had changed."

"Changed for you. What point is there in being a hero when I can't even have the very thing I wanted to become a hero for?"

"You're acting just like Hal. Look where that got him!"

"Well, maybe I like being the bad guy! I was never meant to be a hero, Roxanne, and I've realized that."

Mae leaned against the door and crossed her arms.

"You've messed with his heart enough, reporter. Why don't you just go home and do what you're good at: bitching about the world."

"How dare you...?"

Megamind stepped forward and set a hand on Roxanne's shoulder.

"Just go home, Roxanne. I'm sorry."

She jerked his hand from her shoulder and backed away, looking at him as if for the first time.

"No you aren't. I suppose I have no choice now but to go home and await my fate, right?"

"Pretty much."

Mae stepped forward and wrapped an arm around Megamind's shoulders as she spoke with venom. Without another word the reporter turned and got back into her car, looking at Megamind one last time before she drove off angrily. He sighed and looked over at Mae.

"That went well."

"Don't look so depressed, she didn't even try to get you to go back. Please, just come back inside and we can continue our work."

"Yes... perhaps you're right. I need to get my mind off of these things."


End file.
